


Spaßbremse

by Magnetklaue



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Thoughts, Dawn is sad, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, German text, Tiefling, Will be translated in two weeks, cleric, dnd
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetklaue/pseuds/Magnetklaue
Summary: Dawn tut sich bei dieser Freundschaftssache wirklich schwer. Und als Felicitas an einem Abend in der Feywild über die Stränge schlägt, trifft sie das schwerer als gedacht.





	Spaßbremse

Dawn zuckte ein klein wenig zusammen, nur minimal und kaum wahrnehmbar. Sicher hatte Felicitas es nicht so böse gemeint wie es sich anfühlte, aber sie war trotzdem getroffen. Alles was sie wollte war, das Jaro wenigstens versuchte, einen Alkoholpegel zu halten der ihn nicht zu sehr beeinträchtigte. Einmal weil sie noch etwas unternehmen wollten und dann auch einfach weil sie Jaro gern hatte und er krank war. Nicht körperlich natürlich, aber in seiner Seele war er krank geworden durch irgendetwas sehr, sehr Schlimmes das ihm widerfahren war. Nicht das er darüber mit Dawn gesprochen hätte, aber sie hatte genug Fälle dieser Art gesehen und mitbekommen wie sich der Mensch betrank, um zu vergessen. Doch alles was jetzt in ihrem Kopf gellte waren die Worte und Gehässigkeiten von Kindern.

_„Spaßbremse! Spaßbremse!“ – „Komm, lass uns gehen, mit DER will sowieso keiner spielen.“ – „Will sich halt bei den Priestern einschleimen, sonst kann sie ja eh keiner leiden.“ – „Ha, genau, nicht mal die eigenen Eltern, haha! Guck mal, heult die jetzt etwa?“ – „Und wenn schon! Geh doch heulen du Missgeburt!“_ Dawn saß stocksteif auf ihrem Stuhl und erst als die schüchterne Wirtin an ihren Tisch kam um um Ruhe zu bitten, zuckte sie erneut leicht und kam wieder in Bewegung. Ganz vorsichtig und sorgsam faltete sie ihre Serviette, konzentrierte sich auf diese kleinen Bewegungen um ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen und dann eine geordnete, unauffällige Flucht anzutreten. Sollten sie doch trinken und ihren Spaß haben, Dawn würde sie nicht aufhalten. Sie war wirklich dumm gewesen, hatte angefangen sich sicher zu fühlen nach der guten Zusammenarbeit der Vortage. Aber es hatte sich nichts geändert.

Sie war die Spaßbremse, der Sonderling, die Missgeburt. Dawn empfahl sich, vielleicht harscher als beabsichtigt, aber sie würde nicht unten bleiben um vor versammelter Mannschaft in Tränen auszubrechen. Die Gehässigkeiten die so einer Reaktion folgen würden kannte sie zur Genüge. Also flüchtete sie die Treppen hoch und in ihr Zimmer, sittsam und leise. Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und bloß nicht erkennen lassen, das sie so fürchterlich durch den Wind war. In der Sicherheit ihres Zimmers begann sie zu zittern und versuchte sich mit ein paar kontrollierten Atemzügen zu fassen. Doch womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war Kethras Stimme, gefolgt von der Veldarins. Sie zuckte wieder, beschäftigte sich schnell mit dem Rucksack auf ihrem Bett, damit es nicht auffiel und drehte sich dann mit einem bemüht freundlichen Lächeln um. Beide schienen besorgt und Dawn fühlte sich sofort schlecht, das sie Anlass dazu gegeben hatte und so gemeine Sachen gedacht. Doch mit Kethra konnte sie nicht über deren Bruder reden und ihre Sorgen bezüglich dessen Person. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal wieviel Kethra selbst wusste oder wissen sollte und nur weil sie sich als verantwortliche Heilerin sah, hatte sie kein Recht Jaros Probleme breitzutreten.

Mit Vel hätte sie gerne über die anderen Sachen gesprochen, die sie plagten, aber sie wusste nicht wie und konnte doch Kethra nicht aus dem Zimmer schicken. Also sah sie ihn nur etwas hilfesuchend und verloren an, immer noch um ein Lächeln bemüht, sagte das es ihr gut ginge und natürlich bemerkte er es nicht. Dawn empfand sich selbst als gemein und hinterhältig, das sie Kethra nicht so zu vertrauen schien, wie dem Dunkelelfen. Sie konnte sich das selbst nicht ganz erklären, aber seit sie ganz dreckig und traurig in Vels Laden hereingeplatzt waren und sie das Gespräch zwischen Alces und seinem Lehrer schüchtern hinter einem Regal hervor beobachtet hatte, hatte Dawn ein gutes Gefühl bei Vel gehabt. Er war oft grummelig und trank viel zu viel Wein für Dawns Geschmack und sagte manchmal sehr gemeine Sachen, aber trotzdem empfand sie ein kurioses Urvertrauen in seiner Gegenwart. Wie erstarrt lächelte sie einfach, selbst als Vel ging und Kethra sich ausufernd bei ihr entschuldigte, wofür das wusste Dawn nicht. Kethra hatte nichts zu ihr gesagt.

Mit brennenden Augen und einem Kloß im Hals tat Dawn schließlich das Einzige, das ihr seit jeher eingefallen war. Sie trat die Flucht an, empfahl sich zu einem Spaziergang und verschwand eiligst in den weiten dieser seltsamen, ewigheißen Stadt. Es war soviel einfacher allein zu sein, als anderen zu vertrauen, sich zu erklären und dann doch nur ausgelacht zu werden. Oder angeschrien. Dawn sehnte sich nach Hekate, ihrem Zimmer, den ruhigen Anlagen des Tempels. Vel mochte recht haben, vielleicht war das alles nur etwas viel für sie und sie würde sich daran gewöhnen, aber tief in ihrem Inneren glaubte sie nicht daran. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich sie durch die Straßen und nicht einmal die hübschen Kettchen, die von ihrem rechten Horn baumelten schafften es sie wieder aufzuheitern. Wenn sie nur ein normaler Mensch geworden wäre, dann hätte sie eine Familie und wäre begeistert in den Tempel aufgenommen worden. Keine Hörner, kein Schwanz, keine verdammten Flügel die zu nichts gut waren außer noch mehr Ärger zu machen und sie noch mehr abzugrenzen. Sie hätte Freunde und vielleicht auch jemand Besonderen der sie bewunderte und ihr Ringe schenkte. Nicht weil sie mit jemandem mit lief oder wie ein Freak aussah, sondern einfach, weil sie gemocht wurde. Dawn kickte ein paar Steinchen umher und bog einmal mehr ab. _Schluss mit dem Quatsch_ , maßregelte sie sich selbst und versuchte ihre Haltung etwas zu straffen. Das war nur antrainierter Selbsthass, der aus ihr sprach. Sie würde sich jetzt fangen, durchatmen, zurückkehren und versuchen Vels Rat einzuholen, sollte der sich noch nicht zu sehr mit seiner Weinflasche verlobt haben. Und dann würde sie ihren Job machen, wie immer. Lächeln, helfen, heilen. Letztendlich war das doch das Einzige was zählte, das in dem sie gut war und das sie liebte. Dawn rieb sich die Augen und nickte sich selbst zu. Genau so würde sie es machen.


End file.
